Polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) layers can be used as a switchable diffuser in conjunction with louver films to provide a variable viewing angle display. There are, however, several deficiencies with such approaches. For example, PDLC layers have a haze in the clear state that is sufficiently high to be objectionable in many display applications. In addition, the circuitry required to change the state of the switchable diffuser takes up space and has substantial power requirements making PDLC-based switchable diffusers impractical for many display applications. Accordingly, a need exists for improved variable viewing angle displays.